To young to touch
by aqua-angel16
Summary: inuyasha should have been dead the day his mate died. but he did'nt and now he catchs a familar scent. a raven haired beauty looked exactly like his dead mate. she smells like her and inuyasha cant help but want her. even if he is 25 and shes 17
1. to young for me

**Summary**:16 year old inuyasha lost his mate when her heart acted up. she died of a heart attack.  
when one mate dies the other one follows suit a couple days later.....but inuyasha is still alive.  
his mate died but he still lives? 25 year old inuyasha now owns his own company. a scent from outside drew him towards the window and once he opened it, his heart cringed when he got a good sniff of the scent and his youkai said in his mind **'mate.....live?'**

HEY srry if i gave out to much info but hey sounds good right?  
read and review or i wont update ANY of my stories -

* * *

**WITH KAGOME**

"hey. so how'd you like your first day at Shikon High?" a girl with black hair and a high poiny tail said

"urgh. if you uncount guys harrassing me and giving me their numbers sango it was over 50 guys! OVER 50 guys numbers.....sango help meeeee. you know i tense up around guys and get scarred. ever since......_him_" a girl with long black hair,and chocolate brown eyes said

"kagome! i'm completly jelous! 50! and you just got here? but really what would you expect your utterly flawless!" sango said and her best friend giggled as they started walking home

"well that hojo guy was pretty cute and i was less uncomfortable around him. he seemed ok" kagome mummbled _'but i'm still kinda scared of guys. i mean i like them and all but i get so uncomfortable and scarred'_  
she thought (a/n:no! kagome is not gay!)

"hey kags just let me know if there bothering you mm-kay?" sango says as the two stoped they lived, from here on, in diffrent directions.

"kay, bye sango" kagome says hugging her friend

"bye kagome" sango said hugging her back before the two friends split

when kagome got home she spotted her mother happy...REALLY happy and it made kagome nervous

"kagome! tomorrow we're visting my child hood friend kami and her sons have grown so big!!" her mother said twirling around and kagome said and went upstairs and quickly fell sleep.

* * *

**With inuyasha**

_'i smelt my mate. it was so strong and intoxicating...and diffrent'_  
inuyasha left his work building and smelt her (a/n:his dead mates scent)..it sent trail down the street. he was so tempted to follow the scent but was conflicted _'this maybe my only change to see where her scent leds....'_ inuyasha said and ignored the erge to follow the scent. once he got to his mansion he saw his father and half brother's car in his driveway.

"father?" inuyasha mumbled under his breath going inside his house he was greated by his fathers tight hug. inuyasha groaned and his father pulled away

"you dont call, vist, or write, your mother is worried sick." his father Inutaisho said and his eldest son,sesshomaru, entered the room.

"little brother" his brother muttered coolly

"half brother" inuyasha said calmly

he did'nt so much as hate his brother but he pratically _loahed_ him.

"inuyasha you are too come with us tomorrow to meet your mothers friend, you remember lady higurashi" Inutaisho said and inuyasha noded "well when you were 8 she had a daughter and years later she had a son. since we knew miss higurashi a while your mother thought she'd like us to meet her childern since...were like family."

"yes ok father" inuyasha said but he really wanted to go to sleep. he could'nt get his mate's scent out of his mind everytime he thought about her his heart ached. he had'nt smelt her in a while and it hurt him that he missed her

"good be at our house tommorrow at 5:30 for dinner. we're goin out. good bye " his father said walking out of the door and sesshomaru follow suit after him and inuyasha growled at each other for about 5 minutes he finally left.

inuyasha laid on his bed deep in thought. _'i know shes dead....it must have just been some brat in heat'_  
inuyasha adorable doggie ears laid flat against his skull _'i miss her' _was inuyasha's last thought before falling into a deep sleep

_'beep' 'beep' 'beep' 'bee--_

inuyasha slamed his hand down on the alarm breaking it. he groaned and rolled over in bed.  
not wanting to get up. he was usally a moring person. then a maid came in the room "master inuyasha. i know you would like to sleep in, but the office has called in and they need you to come in." he dismised her and got dressed. Inuyasha Takahashi, head of the biggest business from in Japan, was a work-a-holic.

inuyasha got in his mustange .gt and drove to his company when he was about 5 minutes away a very familar scent hit his nose....he parked his car and was about to walk in but froze when he heard a angelic voice and his _'mates' _strong scent. he slowly turned and his eyes widen

a long raven haired beauty was walking past him and crossed the street to go inside the school across from his job. the scent was coming from her. his eyes roamed the length of her body. The curve of her hips swayed seductively, as she walked into the school , the swell of her backside contrasted her narrow waist. Her white top fitted perfectly to her luscious body, blending perfectly to the pale skin of her arms, shoulders and neck, her blue ruffle skirt showed off nice creamy thighs. the wind was blowing pulling her already obscenely short skirt even higher up her perfect, cream colored thighs.  
She was clutching her books to her chest with one hand, while trying to hold her skirt down so the whole street wouldn't see her panties with the other but inuyasha already stolen a glance at her nice round ass.

_'beautiful'_ inuyasha thought absoulutely hipnotized him but he showed no emtion then snaped out of the daze she had on him...he felt like a horny teenager again..letting a 15-18 year old teenager arouse him just by looking at her godess-like body. _'no! no! no!....its wrong in so many diffrent ways.'_ he muttered in his mind before entering his building though he stole a quick glance at the raven haired beauty before he did.

"master inuyasha, sir we have a meeting to attend" one of the workers said coming up to him handing him a folder and inuyasha nodded trying to get his mind off of the divine sexy woman/girl/teen which ever sounded better. after he finished work he headed towards his parents home.

"i cant get that girl out of my mind....but"

_'no.. she was to young for me' _he finished in his mind


	2. she's a higurashi and a kiss!

**DISCLAIMER: srry i dont own anything at all sad i know but its ok**

**=$ Sorry.....AGE**

**Kagome:17**

**Inuyasha: 25**

**Sango: 18**

**Sesshomaru:27**

**Inutaisho:128 (looks about 38)**

**PS: demons stop ageing well once they hit a certin age they look like that for the rest of there lives**

**oh the song is by Stiff Dylans and is called Ultraviolet the other one is..anit no sunshine when shes gone by bill withers**

**

* * *

**

once inuyasha got there he got there he heard blaring loud music. his parents never really listened to music. when he got out he picked up the faint scent of Peaches Jasmine Sakura Blossoms and raspberry

_'her'_ inuyasha burst into the door and went down stairs were the music was blaring

there she was the beautifully goddess he had seen earlier on the stage his parnets never used she was playing the guitar. for now he would just stay in the shadows for now. it seemed that the song just came on. the little boy start singing and everyone watched in awe

_She's a wave and she is breaking _

_She's a problem to solve _

_and in that circle she's making _

_I will always revolve_

_And on her sight _

_These eyes depend _

_Invisible and Indivisible_

kagome opened her mouth and started singin with him. her voice sounded so heavenly.

_That fire you ignited Good, bad and undecided _

_Burns when I stand beside it _

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane Travel unraveling through my brain _

_C__old when I am denied it _

_Your light is ultraviolet _

_Ultraviolet_

the little boy starting singing again and she stoped

_Now is a phase and it's changing It's rotating us all _

_Thought we're safe but we're dangling and it's too far to survive the fall_

_And this I know It will not bend Invisible and indivisible_

once again her anglic voice was heard

_That fire you ignited Good, Bad and undecided _

_Burns when I stand beside it _

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane _

_Travel unraveling through my brain _

_Cold when I am denied it Your light is ultraviolet, _

_ultraviolet_

the whole band start singing the woman on drumbs (sango), her(kagome), the little boy(sota) who was seemed to be the lead in the song so he did'nt play anything, and the wolf demon,(koga) who played bass

_That fire you ignited Good, Bad and undecided _

_Burns when I stand beside it _

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane Travel unraveling through my brain _

_Cold when I am denied it _

_Your light is ultraviolet,_

_ultraviolet_

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane Travel unraveling through my brain _

_Cold when I am denied it Your light is ultraviolet _

_Ultraviolet_

For a while the room was quiet. the everyone erupted with cheers.

"thats my baby girl and baby boy!!" mrs. higurashi said runing to hug her kids

_'wait those are her kids?!'_ inuyasha thought shocked he thought they were just hired but it seems not

"more!!"

"another one please!"

"yeah i swear well get back to work after wards"

"YEAH PLEASEEEEE" the staff begged

the girl smiled at looked at the band before saying

"should we give them one more?" they smiled and nodded

"kay." she giggled before countinuing she whispered into the mike "i can see you " inuyasha's eyes went wide. was she taking about him? she saw him?

suddenly the band started playing then the boy and wolf demon started singing. inuyasha's eyes widened at the song they were singing

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone._  
_It's not warm when she's away._  
_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone and she's always gone too long anytime she goes away._

inuyasha's heart cringed. 'gone....mate' he thought and looked at kagome who was mouthing the words.

_Wonder this time where she's gone,_  
_wonder if she's gone to stay __Ain't no sunshine when she's gone and this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away._

_And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_  
_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_  
_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_  
_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_  
_I know, I know, I know_

one part of his heart told himself _'she' _was just a replacement for _'her' _and the other just wanted her so badly. to kiss those lips. _'no shes to young' _inuyasha thought

_Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone,_  
_but ain't no sunshine when she's gone,_  
_ain't no sunshine when she's gone,_  
_only darkness everyday._  
_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,_  
_and this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away._  
_Anytime she goes away._  
_Anytime she goes away._  
_Anytime she goes away._  
_Anytime she goes away._

everyone boomed and the band smiled but kagome smile was a heart warming smile that sent both guilt, guilt that he was betraying his mate because of how much he craves her, and lust, he does'nt even know her yet he lusts for her.

"kagome!!" sango yelled and she turned to her friend then kagome straightened her face because everyone turned to look at her.

_'kagome? so thats her name...'_ inuyasha thought

"lets celeabrate!!" she cheered and kagome shook her head

"gome. i cant i promised i'd have dinner with mom's fam"

"awww ok kags, well see you at school" sango said walking out and koga walked up to kagome and pecked her lips softly and kagome tensed up her blood almost ran from out her body

"kags i've got somethin for your birthday next month" he said

"wow koga i did'nt think you'd remember." kagome sneered koga went to her school and she grew up with him. no she was'nt scarred of him untill he tried something like hitting on her.

"course" he mumbled diping his head in for another kiss but she flinched and he noticed this so he pulled back and patted her head before saying

"see ya at school kagome" she shook her head expresstionless

"kagome, sota, come meet your family!" her mother called and they walked over there

"sesshomaru,Inutaisho,Izayoi, and...hey where's inuyasha?" her mother asked

"he's here" kagome said expressionless and everyone looked shocked only sesshomaru and inutaisho knew he was here. kagomes mother shook her head.

"anyway these are my children kagome and sota"

"nice to meet ya" sota cheers

"hey" kagome mumbled softly she tries to hide her emotions around them. she did'nt want to embarrass her mother by being her usually cheery self

"kagome, sota, nice to meet you!" izayoi said hugging them and this shocked kagome

_'she acts like me' _kagome giggled on accsedent (a/n: SPELLING)

"ha there we go. theres the cheery kagome i know" her mother said and kagome sighed

_' ok then'_

"nice to meet you to miss izzy!" kagome laughed and izayoi's face lit up

"honey! honey! did you here! what an adorable nick name!!!" she screams shaking her husband

"yea yea i got it" he says geting out of her death grip

"hey fluffy" kagome says huging him. she had met him before he saved her life and they got alone so well. so this is the only guy besides sota kagome did'nt fear.

"kagome i wish you did'nt call me that" he sighed hugging her back

"awww but your so sweet and fluffy" kagome giggled and everyone laughed which caused sesshomaru to growl.

"kagome, sota meet in-- where is he?" izayoi asked then inuyasha came out of his hiding place and stood front of kagome

"hi i-i'm k-kagome. nice t-to meet y-you..." kagome studderd and figited under his gaze suddenly inuyasha slamed his lips onto hers and her eyes widen.


	3. my miko

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN, BUT LOVE YOU ALL**

**LAST TIME::::**

"hey fluffy" kagome says huging him. she had met him before he saved her life and they got alone so well. so this is the only guy besides sota kagome did'nt fear.

"kagome i wish you did'nt call me that" he sighed hugging her back

"awww but your so sweet and fluffy" kagome giggled and everyone laughed which caused sesshomaru to growl.

"kagome, sota meet in-- where is he?" izayoi asked then inuyasha came out of his hiding place and stood front of kagome

"hi i-i'm k-kagome. nice t-to meet y-you..." kagome studderd and figited under his gaze suddenly inuyasha slamed his lips onto hers and her eyes widen.

**NOW:::**

"oh my god get him off her! get him off her!" sota screamed

everyone ran to pry the demon off the scared young girl. but it failed. he was turning full demon and became stronger than them. he pushed them away and pinned her against the wall. kagome's body froze. she was scared out of her mind. when she tried to push him away he would just tighten his grip on her

"inuyasha!! if you dont get off kagome i'll kill you!"

sesshomaru snapped trying to rip him away from her though it did'nt work. inuyasha riped her shirt off and stared at her beautiful body. that did it. his demon was unleashed from it's cage and chains. it now had a target. Kagome Higurashi.

kagome started crying. she was so scared. memories of what happen 2 years ago playied back in her mind and she screamed in fear. sesshomaru and sota knew why and they finally pulled up enough streath to pull him off and sesshomaru starting punching him. HARD. kagome wailed

everyone ran to confort kagome. who screamed and rocked herself. this is the second time in her life she felt so pathitic.

"kagome. it's ok." sota tried to calm her down but was pushed half way across the room when demon inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped out a window. she screamed and everyone yelled for her.

"i swear if anything happens to kagome. i'll kill him" sesshomaru growled

kagome could'nt stop crying or screaming though she did'nt move beacuse inuyasha just jumped from roof to roof and kagome feared if she moved around he would drop her. yet it would be better than what she feared he'd do to her.

'mate....prettier' demon inuyasha thought looking at the squriming, scarred girl in his arms. He finnally reached his house and he jumped through the bed room window.

kagome, in half a second, jumped out of his arms and backed up into a wall.

"leave me alone. why the hell did you kidnap me!" kagome cried angerly

'mate...sexy when angery" his demon smirked and kagome shivered but when inuyasha inuyasha tried to come over to her she screamed in fear.

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" **his ears flattend on his head

'mate? wat wrong?' inuyasha thought walking up to her as he kissed her lips passiontilly. kagome may have been scared but his kiss made her body melt. she relaxed for a breif second. until he slid his hand up her shirt.

**"GET OFF"** she shouted and a pink glow surrounded the room sending demon inuyasha flying back.  
all that was left was smoke. kagome fell to the ground crying and soon she cried her self to sleep.

's-she purified me......she's a miko' inuyasha thought when he returned to his self. sort of. he was human.

* * *

Kagome awoke an hour later. 'urgh...were the hell am i?' kagome rubed her head

"hello" a voice called from behind and she turned then her body teansed up again.

"w-wait...you look diffrent." kagome said curiously

"hmm..mabye that's because you purified me" he said and kagome looked shocked

"w-what do you mean. i purified you?" kagome asked and inuyasha walked over to where she laid and sat next to her on the bed

"it mean's your a miko sweetheart"

before she could respond there was a bang at the door. then a lot of shouting

**"INUYASHA!!!!" **sesshomaru screamed as he broke the front door

"your paying for that" inuyasha muttered loud enough for him to hear.

'hmmm. i know what will really tick him off' inuyasha thought as he pinned kagome to the bed and rained her with butterfly kisses. she wondered way it felt so good but so wrong, because no one would want her if they knew. he made her body feel like it was on fire. something in her mind just told her to let him, that she should give in to her desire and not to fear but it did'nt work she was still scared

and if on cue sesshomaru brust in the door to see inuyasha ontop on a flushed kagome and he boomed with anger riping inuyasha off of her and he threw he across the room. everyone came in after that.

"sis!! are you ok!" sota paniced and kagome nodded slowly

"inuyasha you dumb-.......your human" Izayoi said shocked and everyone turned to see him. see was right.

"hmmm...thats because my miko, purified me" everyone stammered on what he said before sesshomaru asked

"what the hell do you mean _**YOUR**_ miko"

"take a look" inuyasha said waking over to kagome and he lifted her shirt and pointed at her hip. everyone gasped in shock

**END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

**please reivew i finished it a 4:24 in the morning**


	4. she will

**omg!!! i am soooo happy you all reviewed and i will update if i get 20 reviews ^^ if not i will work on another story!! .**

**Disclaimer::: i dont own...sad right??**

**LAST TIME:::**

"inuyasha you dumb-.......your human" Izayoi said shocked and everyone turned to see him. see was right.

"hmmm...thats because my miko, purified me" everyone stammered on what he said before sesshomaru asked

"what the hell do you mean YOUR miko"

"take a look" inuyasha said waking over to kagome and he lifted her shit and pointed at her hip. everyone gasped in shock

**NOW::::**

_'that's not.....what the hell is going on here?!!'_ sesshomaru thought storming of of the room.  
_'there's no way in hell kagome bares inuyasha's mate mark......it's not logical.....maybe it's just a birth mark or something......but she can not...at all carry his mark.....she, he must have marked her when he kid napped her.'_ sesshomaru thought leaving the house.

"inuyasha what is the meaning of this?? did you just mark her?!" Inutaisho shouted at his smirking son.

"father. think. if i did you would smell blood. the mark would be fresh." inuyasha smirked

".....son how did you find that mark" his father asked and kagome wondered the same thing

"hmmm you know 'he' could'nt help but look at her beautiful body. right before she purifed me.  
i saw the mark also that her clothes were tore..so i changed her." inuyasha replied

"YOU PERVERT!!!" Kagome shreeked

"sota...get your mother and kagome home...." Inutaisho

"y-yes sir....." sota says as they leave

Once they were gone Inutaisho spoke up...

"son.....how is ms. higurashi's daughter you mate when you met her only 4 hours ago..."

"i dont know....i never met her....my only other mate was the woman that riped out my heart before she died....but i still care about her..." inuyasha whispered

"i see....there is a possablity that she is or has the mate part of kikyo's soul.....and.......... oh no!" Inutaisho said fearful

"what the hell is wrong dad?"

"s-she would be devistated" (a/n:: spelling ) inutashio shouted

"what??" inuyasha asked and he studdered

"i-if kagome does'nt...s-she will...."

* * *

"OMG KAGOME!!!! are you alright!!! i heard what happen when we left." sango cried hugging her best friend tight but kagome's arm's were like dead weights raped around her arms

"sango.....i dont feel so good." kagome whinned painfully griping her friend tightly

"kagome, mabye we should get you to a.. sango stoped taking when kagome's body lit up in a mixure of blue and pink and flew into the air. before droping vilently (a/n:: spelling)

"kagome!!!" sango screamed

* * *

"father..." sesshomaru whispers coming into the room angery

**"father!!!!"** sesshomaru growls (a/n:: no pun) when his father did'nt answer

"what is it son?"

"kagome cant be with any guy....not after....just no!" sesshomaru snapped

"sesshomaru. i know you love kagome but-

"father you dont under stand kagome will--

**"**sesshomaru, **STAY AWAY FROM MY MATE!!!" **inuyasha growled his demon voice rising

**"HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE!!!" **sesshomaru yelled with equal passion he was on the verge of killing inuyasha

"sesshomaru what is going on??" Inutaisho asked

**"WELL SINCE THIS BASTERED SCARED HER HALF TO DEATH!!! KAGOME WILL BE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A WHILE..." **sesshomaru screamed angery before his voice filled with sadness

"none of you...expect me and sota know.....father she is'nt ready. understand their has to be someway out of this"

**"HELL NO!! **i just got my mate back and i'm not giving her up!!!" inuyasha snapped this pissed off sesshomaru more

**"DUMB-ASS HOW CAN SHE DEAL WITH A MAN WHEN SHE'S DEALING WITH SCARS, ABUSE, RAPE!!! SHE CANNOT BE WITH YOU!!!!"**

the whole room grew quiet........

"find her..." Inutaisho growled but when no one moved her yelled

**"FIND HER NOW!!!!!"**

AND DONE!!!! FOR NOW duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. hey hi oh hmm cool!!!! it is 11:35 and i did'nt know wheather to countinue or not so i just stoped. anyway i want 20 reviews or i will not update at all ^^ love you


	5. not kagome

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Hey you guys I finnally chose too update this story happy? YOU SHOULD BE XD jk jk I reaally hope you lyke this chapter please review I need 25 so I can update my other story my twin children. THANK YOU**

**LAST TIME::::**

"DUMB-ASS HOW CAN SHE DEAL WITH A MAN WHEN SHE'S DEALING WITH SCARS, ABUSE, RAPE! SHE CANNOT BE WITH YOU!"

the whole room grew quiet........

"find her..." Inutaisho growled but when no one moved her yelled

**"FIND HER NOW!"**

**NOW:::**

Izayoi brust into the room tears staning her face as she ran into her mate/husbands arms wailing.

"izayoi? Honey wats wrong?" inutaisho asked rubing her back

"i-i-it's kagome!" she cried

"what happen!" sesshamaru and inuyasha asked at the same time

"s-she *hic* shes in the hospital she went into cardiac arrest! They cant seem to find what wrong with her!" she cried

"what hospital?" inutashio asked

"t-th *hic* the one 2 blocks away* she answered and he nodded

"lets go."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" kagome screamed her body raising off the bed before slamming hard back down. She thrased around and it toke 6 doctors to come and pin her down

Kagomes mother cried she could do nothing for her child. The doctor's said she was on the verge of dieng. That only made her more upset

"m-my baby girl"

"its ok mom kagome wi-s-s-she'll be .ok" sota tried to comfort her but did'nt work because he to was scared for his sisters life.

Then Inutaisho,Izayoi, inuyasha, and seshmaru ran into the room only to look at her laying fraglie and broken on the bed.

Sesshamaru growled and attacked his brother.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FALUT!"

"sesshmaru stop!" inutaisho growled and sesshamaru snached his hands away from his throat.

"m-ms. Higurashi ..i-i s-she..

The doctor did'nt finished which made inuyasha mad

"WHAT! SHE WHAT!"

The doctor whispered slowly

"she's going to die

"NO! KAGOME!" midoriko (kagome's mother) wailed and ran up to her pale body.

Sesshmaru who was to much in shock to do anything just stared at her helpless dieing body.

They saw her heart rate on the moniter slow up.

_'beep..beep beep ..beep'_

_'beep......beep ...beep......beep'_

_'beep .beep ......beep........'_

_'beep beep..'_

_'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep'_

It stoped the moiter just signaled that kagome had left them. Inuyasha who was pissed broke it.

"INUYASHA!" his father growled angerly and sadly.

"m-midoriko I'm soo sorry" Izayoi whispered midoriko only wailed harder.

Kagomes eyes opened and she blew a puff of air in inuyasha's doogy ear which made him sudder.

"why's everyone crying?" she asked inocentlly and everyone turned with wide eyes to see kagome smiling at them.

"y-your ok?" sotsa asked jumping to hug his sister who rolled her eyes.

"course I am silly."

"everyone back up" Inutaisho growled pulling sota away from kagome

"w-what? why?" everyone looked at him questionally a couple secounds later sesshomaru gagged and covered his nose

"urgh! who the hell are you!" he spat at "kagome"

"what are you talking about...'sesshy''"kagome" smiled

"whats going on?" inuyasha asked and sesshamaru whispered

"damn......this is the only time i wish you were YOU and not purified"

".. what?"

"thats not--

"inuyasha!" 'kagome' screeched and he covered his ears, even thought he was human, they were still senstive.  
kagome smirked and looked at sesshamaru.

"we really must be going...come on mate" kagome said looking back from sesshamaru to inuyasha who froze

"m-mate?" inuyasha had the mixed expretions of confuised, wonder, and happyness.

"yes inuyasha. remmeber..you are my mate" 'kagome' smiled and reached you hand out to inuyasha who just looked at it.

"......your not kagome" inuyasha said looking up from her extended hand. it was her turn to freeze

"inuyasha...what do you me-

"kagome does'nt know me so she would'nt try to touch me. plus shes scared of men"

_'DAMN!'_ "kagome" screamed in her mind

"who the hell are you and what have you done with my baby!" midoriko cried

"but i am your baby...mom" kagome whispered walking up to her

"LIER! kagome hates it when i call her baby!"

the same thought appered in kagome's head

_'DAMN!"_

"fine....inuyasha does this ring a bell" she said before kissing him fully on the lips...once she finally pulled away he looked scared

"whats wrong inu-kun" "kagome" smirked

"k-k-kikyo........"

A/N: Ok, well. I'm on a roll! Another chapter. Wooo I'm not quite sure if I like this one all that much, but it's what came out when I sat down at the computer. Thanks for reading and thank you all SO much for the reviews. They all mean so much to me, and I'm very glad you want me to continue with my stories. Thanks a bunch; I appreciate you all!

aqua-angel16


	6. your my mate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I will one day and you can't stop me! Bahahaha!.  
PLEASE REVIEW I"M sorry i have'nt updated but i swear i will update everything soon 33

LASTTIME::::

"who the hell are you and what have you done with my baby!" midoriko cried

"but i am your baby...mom" kagome whispered walking up to her

"LIER! kagome hates it when i call her baby!"

the same thought appered in kagome's head

'DAMN!"

"fine...inuyasha does this ring a bell" she said before kissing him fully on the lips...once she finally pulled away he looked scared

"whats wrong inu-kun" "kagome" smirked

"k-k-kikyo..."

NOW:::

Inuyasha world froze...eight years, eight fucking years he had to indure the pain of his mate leaving him...He missed everything about her. From her black ebony hair to her small danty feet. Everything, her laugh, her smile, her kisses, he missed. And now she was all but standing a few feet away from him...but everything seemed so...diffrent. Maybe it's the fact shes in Kagome's body..  
yea...yea thats...it..because when he looks at kagome...he she's Kagome not Kikyo and he also see's his mate, his lover, his everything.  
Something Kikyo used to be but was'nt when she broke his heart.

Yes..thats right..it was all her falut she died. She slept with...him and if she was'nt unfathful and was a good caring mate, she'd still be alive. Though it did'nt stop him from taking the blame. That was he mate...he still loved and cared very much for Kikyo.

"Oh Inu-kun" Kikyo's annoying voice rang but before he could reply InuTashio calmly said

"You, SLUT, have no right to speak to my son"

"I may talk to my, MATE, whenever i want." she twiched and hissed at him

It was quiet for a moment untill Inuyasha spoke

"Your right..you can talk to your mate anyway you want...but you, WHORE, are'nt my mate"

"I-Inu-kun-

"Now if you are to be so kind as to tell me what you did with my real mate" Inuyasha finally looked up to meet her gaze. Kikyo looked pissed.

"I AM YOUR MATE NOT THAT BITCH!" Kikyo shouted and Inuyasha chuckled

"Kagome is MY bitch..not THAT bitch" Inuyasha smiled

"Ha she's dead." Kikyo laughed and Midoriko growled

"NO BITCH YOU"LL BE DEAD AGAIN IF YOU DONT RETURN MY DAUGHTER!"  
Everone in the room looked shocked at her out burst and Sesshomaru chuckled And told his mother, kagome's mother,  
and sota to leave and they obeyed.

"Ugly old hag!" Everyone in the room execpt Inuyasha looked as if they were about to kill her.

"You whore need to shut it and tell me where my...friend is" Sesshmaru snaped

"Ahh i see.. Inuyasha toke the slut from you...well see's dead and wont come back until-"

"Until?" Inuyasha and Sesshmaru said at the same time and she fliched.

'SHIT!' Kikyo screamed in her mind and there was a anglic responce

'Ha dummy if you were going to take over my body you should have had it all planed out'

'Shut it slut!'

'From what i am hearing your the slut. oh and you have only 20 secounds left in my body'

'What slut! this is my body now!'

Kagome scoffed

'Yeah right bitch'

"URGH! DAMN IT!" Kikyo screamed startling everyone before she went over and touched inuyasha

"Mate, help me i am about to die again...i wont be back..

Kikyo knew he would'nt care...maybe...unless she through a lie in about Kagome

"and if i die mate...Kagome wont come back"

'12 secounds' Kagome shouted

"W-what are you talking about!" Inuyasha studdered but his father laughed

"Lieing bitch forget we were demons?"

"I-I am not lieing! Mate please! This time it will be your falut i died for not helping me!"

Damn...what should he do? Be in pain and let his old lover die again...Or help her and kill Kagome, someone who sould'nt have been in this at all..an innocent little child. The same little girl who was his mate...yes thats right...Kagome was his new mate.. it would be very stupid to save a dead mate...she slept with "him" anyway that proves she does'nt love him..and he could make Kagome love him...plus for some reason his heart ached at the thought of loseing kagome.

"No...it wont be my falut...beacause it's your falut you died and i wont lose Kagome because of you..i love you but no..i'm sorry Kikyo."

If Looks could kill, Kikyo's death glare would have killed everyone in the room.

'5' Kagome snickered

"You Inuyasha will regret this" Kikyo whispered and growled

"i love you MATE"

"No you never did" Inuyasha shot back and Kagome's body fell lifelessly to the floor and Inuyasha closed his eyes to stop the little gulit he started feeling. He wanted to help her but at the moment could'nt.

"KAGOME!" Sesshamaru shouted and picked her up laying her on the hospital bed. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to Inuyasha as she whispered faintly

"Y-You are My mate Inuyasha" And she feel back onto the bed falling into a slumber. Everyone one except Inuyasha left the room.  
He leaned over her body and kissed her forehead before whispering

"Always and Forever"

A/N: wow. Haven't updated in FOEVER. well HEY! HOPE Y'ALL LIKED THE UPDATE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! i will update everything soon i'm working on them now 3 Kay! REVIEW!


End file.
